


Life Goes On

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: A poem I made to lift people's spirits as the world burns around us.
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 4





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work, please do not repost anywhere else and if you do want to translate it or anything like that please alert me beforehand. This poem is also on Wattpad in "A small collection of poems and short stories" however my account is currently out of commission so if you see it again on the account Hosoo42 that is just me reposting.

As the world begins to crash and burn  
Grasp onto the fragile threads of life  
Hold on tight and don't let go  
Even when the claws of despair sink into your heart  
Remain steady and march on  
Few may fall and lose their hold  
Some you may know  
And others maybe not  
Do not forget the ones who fall but never linger  
Our lives and views have been torn asunder  
But together we will pick up the pieces  
And together we shall begin anew


End file.
